Girl Next Door
by emmagirl2005
Summary: Since her Gran had passed on Anna felt that it was only right to move to Bon Temps to be with the only family she had left. in her search for a little independence she finds a job that might be more than she was ready for. EN/OC PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Moving to Bon Temps was only supposed to be for a month but it seems like the past three months had flown by. Getting a call from my cousin Sookie telling me Gran had died was just another crappy thing to add to the list of awesomeness that was my life. I had moved in with Sookie for the past few months but really wanted a little more independence, the only problem with that was my money was running out and there was no why in hell that I was going to have enough to keep myself much longer even if I did have my cousins helping me out (which I hated). I needed a job and fast.

Walking into Merlotte's that night, like I did most nights smiling at the locals and the few friends that I had made since my arriving I sat down in a booth in Sookie's area. Looking around the room I saw the usual rednecks giving some a hard time, the lonely women wearing the shall we say 'fuck me' length skirts and barely there tops. I shook my head at those women, they didn't know a decent man if it hit them in the face and im pretty sure most of the men that they were involved with did. Next my eyes went over to my man whore of a cousin Jason who was sitting over at a table with his buddies checking out what was on the menu for the night (and no im not talking about the chicken, even though Lafayette makes it amazingly) all I could do was give him a smirk and shake of my head at him before he smiled back gesturing me to come and join them.

Thinking about it for a second I why not. Getting up from the warmth of what was my booth I went over to the guys table. Arlene came over just as I sat down smiling at me "and what can I get you tonight Anna?" looking back up at her and giving her a smile back I said "just a beer thanks Arlene, you know if Sookie is around here?" she looked back at me a apprehensive "she's out back talking to that Vampire that keeps coming in here. I still don't think that is such a good idea I have a good mind…." I cut Arlene off before she got going "that's ok im sure she will be back in soon." with that she left the table. Turning back to the guys I smiled at them. Hoyt drinking his beer trying not to make eye contact with me, he has always been the shy one. "so Jason making the rounds I see, who's the lucky winner tonight" tearing his eyes away from the little piece he had seen in the corner looking back to me with that sly wolf grin on his face I began to laugh shaking my head in a disapproving way as I always seemed to be doing with that boy.

After a few minutes of word lashings I was giving my older cousin and laughing at some of the company at the bar this evening I saw Sam come back in from the back not looking too happy. I had been thinking for some time that I needed to get a job if I was ever going to be able to get out from under Sookies watchful eye. She was the mother hen and she gave me a good pecking once or twice before. Getting up from my seat I went to go see if I could have a quick chat with Sam.

Slamming some empty bottles down into the recycle trash he hadn't heard me come walking up to him he looked up fast with a scowl on his face still 'must be still in a shitty mood…oh good'

"hey Sam what's goin on?" I said trying to break the ice with him. He looked to me this time and gave me a small smile. Giving myself an intake of breath I began my cause "so Sam I was thinking that maybe..I mean if you think it's a good idea…im kinda looking for a job around here if im going to be staying living around here I guess" I could hear the nervousness in my voice I usually wasn't like this. He looked like he thought for a second and the smile was lost from his face. "im sorry Anna but right now I don't have any hours to give ya sorry darlin" I was kind of taken back from this, he was usually so into helping out his friends and locals. "oh..ok Sam thanks anyways though…." turning around walking away before he could say anything else to me I went back to the table plopping down back into my chair. The boys just looked at my with questioning eyes. "don't worry about it" taking down the rest of my beer I threw down a few bills and got back up "see you boys later" giving them both a smile and walking out of the bar looking strait not wanting to make eye contact with anyone around I just wanted to get back to my room and cry in peace.

Exiting the bar I saw Sookie and her Vamp friend in a deep discussion not wanting to disturb them I walked passed not saying a word, but to my dismay she turned around just as I was about to unlock my door to the car. "miss Anna where do you think you are going. I thought we were going to talk to Sam tonight for a job" turning back around I tried to give her the most 'its ok' smile I could muster. "I already talked to him, you were busy…he said no" that's all I said as I unlocked my room and started the car. Sookie had a shocked look on her face…about the same as I did when he gave me his answer.

Finally back in the safety of Grans house I rushed up to my room still trying to hold back the tears. I was much stronger than this why was it getting to me so easily? After quick shower I felt better grabbing up my laptop from on top of my dresser I opened it and quickly typed in search bar came up and I typed JOBS BON TEMPS hitting enter I saw the first thing that came up. The name that flashed on the screen was Fangtasia. Clicking on the link I started to read. "hmm now that's interesting"


	2. Chapter 2

Hitting the info button down on the left of the website I looked for a phone number and quickly grabbing my cell. Trying to take a few breaths as I dialed the number waiting for someone to answer. A almost annoyed voice spoke into the phone "Fangtasia…this better be good…" I quickly inhaled and spoke as clear as I could. "hi my name is Anna I was looking on your website and saw that there was an opening for a job there" she seemed to stifle a laugh into the phone as I finished my sentence "are you sure you have the right number honey…well if you are interested then there is an audition in an hour. Be here or don't bother". My heart rate jumped, an hour, I better get my ass outta bed. "thank you ill be there." before I could finish my sentence she had already hung up the line.

Jumping up out of my bed I was happy that I had already showered and started looking for an outfit to wear. Not knowing what was really the dress code at that kind of place I picked out a black fitted dress with red cherries spotted around. The dress had a 50s cut to it and fit my body well. Grabbing some shoes and applying a decent amount of makeup on I looked in the mirror one last time. Happy with my appearance I snatched up my purse and keys. Thank god that Sookie was still out with Vampire Bill, I didn't feel like getting a third degree on where I was heading out at at 1130 at night.

The drive to the club hadn't been that bad. I had turned on some music in the car to get myself into the zone almost. I didn't know what I was walking into and my brain hadn't really caught up with that notion…well until I was sitting in the parking lot of Fangtasia hyperventilating not sure if this was such a good idea anymore. I sat there a couple of minutes slowing my breathing down until it was close to normal. It didn't take me as long as I thought it would to get there and I still had about twenty minutes till the 'audition'. stepping out of the car I brushed my dress down a little, taking a deep breath and started walking up to the entrance.

There were a few people in the line waiting to be let in. A woman was standing at the door looking like she would rather be doing something else was checking the Ids. Getting in the line it didn't take too long till I was standing right in front of the 'bouncer' woman. She gave me a forced smile and held out her hand to be. "Id…you alone tonight little girl?" I looked at her a little taken back by the question. She didn't give me a second as she looked at the name printed on the id. Looking back at me she raised an eyebrow at me smirking "Stackhouse…any relation to a Sookie Stackhouse?" I smiled back at her "yes she is my cousin and yes I am alone tonight. I called earlier about the opening for a job" the woman seemed to widen her smile even more handing me back the id. "well then what a nice surprise, I guess ill be seeing you in a little bit…oh and by the way" she said coming a little closer to my face releasing her fangs "stay safe long enough so we can get a good look at you…welcome to fangtasia". opening the door for me I walked in still giving her a small smile.

The club was dark, mostly decorated in black and red colors. It was about what I had expected a vampire club to look like (plus I did look at some of the pictures on the website before I came). I was still a little surprised at the many different kinds of people that where in here. There where the fang bangers of Corse then the Goths, the vampires themselves and then the tourists, they were mostly at the little gift shop in the corner. That made me laugh a little, I didn't see a fang banging, dark, vamp infested bar on the list on a family road trip.

Walking up to the bar I needed a drink if I was going to be able to keep my heart from exploding in my chest. I took an empty seat at the edge of the bar and looked for the bartender. Before I turned my head back in the other direction he was in front of me. "what can I get for ya, little human" he said trying his best to intimidate me. I will admit that it did work a bit but if I was going to get a job here I couldn't let that happen. Smiling back at him I tilted my head in thought "jack and coke thank you" I was digging in my purse for cash before I had it on the bar the drink was already in front of me. The vampire bartender took the bills and left. Taking a couple of sips of the drink I could feel the warmth going down my throat and making me relax after each gulp.

Since I had walked into the bar I had had a burning sensation on my back. Already feeling like I was a piece of meat walking in there I really wasn't surprised. Turning around finishing my drink I had began to feel even more at ease. I thought I would see who my 'admirer' was. Looking around the crowd I didn't really see anyone that was making any direct eye contact with me. Turning the other direction I took in a deep breath as I saw what it was that was piercing my body with their eyes. A blond man with beautiful blue eyes was sitting atop of a somewhat stage, his hair was short slicked back and he was wearing a shiver gray suit with a back buttoned up shirt under. I stood up out of my chair to get a better look as two surly looking girls approached him. They were offering themselves I guess making me laugh a little. The man didn't even break eye contact with me as he just waved the fang bangers away like they where just an inconvenience of his night making me laugh even more. Putting down my now empty glass and feeling like I might need another one, I felt a hand come up on my shoulder, it was the woman that was at the door earlier. "time for your interview and audition if you still are interested miss Stackhouse." I wasn't sure if I was still interested but I started to follow her anyway, why not I needed this job. Looking back at the man who had been staring at me since I walked in here, but her was gone. The woman walked into the back of the bar though a door that was labeled 'Employees Only'. No turning back now I thought as I followed her through.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk into the back hallway of the 'employees only' was dark and almost ominous. My fears were starting to get the better of me and I felt my knees shake with almost anticipation. It seemed the interesting woman vampire that I was following was almost laughing at me. Turning her head back a little "I smell your fear and so can all the other vampires within ten miles. Try keeping your panties dry if you want a chance here". She spoke as if my single presence was boring her with her leisurely tone, she abruptly stopped in front of an office door. "wait here, he will call you in when he's ready. Stalking off back through the doors that lead out to the bar I felt a shiver run up my back.

Money, job, money, job, freedom, money, job, freedom. I kept reciting in my head as a mantra keeping the focus at hand. The wait seemed like forever. The hallway was silent and chilly, not even the noise of the bar crept in. I had decided to lean back into the wall opposite the door, closing my eyes with the mantra still fresh and commanding in my mind.

In almost an instant my eyes flew open and the door in front of me flew open as a girl a little older but not by much whipped past me in a frantic sprint to the exit door. The shock of the sight had taken my eyes off the door and followed the girl as she made her quick exit, not looking back if she dared.

My eyes immediately set back to the open door. There was a man starting at me leisurely with a grin on his face. The had piercing blue eyes and light short blond hair. All black of corse, pants and tank. It was hard for me not to stare, he was not someone you see every day especially in Bon Temps. I opened my mouth trying to put the words together that I had been trying to rehearse in the car, but that function didn't seem to work. Trying once more, I was suddenly stopped with him putting up his hand waving me into the room. 'my turn' I though was I suddenly found the use of my legs had returned the only reason would have been the adrenaline that I was feeling just being in this mans….no what was I thinking he was no man, he was vampire.

Standing in front of the desk now waiting for him to start talking because I almost didn't dare. "So Pam tells me that you are looking for a job". short and simple I almost went to jelly as his smooth voice reached my ears. Glancing up at him "yes I am, im a fast learner, I can handle myself" with the last part of my statement his lips curled up on the ends. "Is that right. Pam also informs me that you are a relation to a miss Sookie Stackhouse. She know you're here". now it was my turn to give him a small smile. "she's not my keeper" with that his grin widened.

"I guess we shall soon see" with that me mumbled something low that I didn't quite catch and as soon as I looked up the vamp woman that escorted me here was in the room standing next to him. "well then miss Stackhouse lets give you a chance, Pam here will tell you want is expected of you. Come back tomorrow night around 8 that's when I arrive" I forgot all of my fears and was overwhelmed with excitement. "please call me Anna and thank you" giving him a smile. He said something in a foreign language to Pam and they both laughed, she headed out of the door and I took that as I should do the same.

When I turned the door was already closed again and I turned back in question. Before I fully turned I felt a force that propelled me into the black door that was the office's exit. The man my new boss was up out of his desk chair and now inches from my face. "you may call me Eric" was all he said as he lowered his head down into my hair taking my sent into his none functioning lungs. I held still before he brought his head back up locking eyes with me. He seemed like he was searching for something. "Now I do have one more question, is there anything else you share with your kin Sookie you might want to tell me about before I allow you employment here". I knew what he was wanting to hear, no I couldn't read minds, that was all Sookie and she could have it. This time it was my turn to stand up a little straighter and taking my time to answer. He seemed to move a little closer to me, even though I don't think that's possible. "well…" he said with a little irritation in his voice. "No I cant hear others thoughts sorry" I said taking my eyes away from his not wanting him to see the flicker in my eyes as I wasn't being fully truthful. Now he asked if we could do the same thing, not if I had any other fun little tricks up my sleeves. That I was going to keep to myself for a little while. Finally he gave me one more probing glance and slowly retreated back behind his desk. "tomorrow and make sure you wear something a little more…appetizing".

nice pun I thought as I smiled nodded my head and headed out of the office. As the door shut behind me I felt my heart thud in my chest. I gotta get a grip of myself if I was going to make this work and not let Sookie find out. Keeping a hold of my ability might be a little harder than I had originally hoped. Eric seemed very appetizing himself.

New Character profile is going to be added. Please leave comments and reviews so I know you are enjoying it. :D


	4. Character Profile

Character profile:

Name: Anna Bell Stackhouse

Age: 22

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Hometown: New Orleans, Louisiana

Piercing: Ears, Nose, Bellybutton

Tattoos: on her right arm inner elbow a small peace sign.

Blue Sparrow on her left hip.

BIO: only child, Anna's mother died when she was 12 and her father left her in the care of her Auntie Serene after that never seeing him since. Anna spent most of her summers at her Grans house in Bon Temps. In her teen years she hardly saw her family and moved from friends house to friends house never really staying in one place too long. The last time Sookie heard from Anna was when she was 14 and the next time seeing her was when she knocked on the door of her Grans house eight years later with a bag in her hand.


	5. Chapter 4

The night was a blur, I couldn't get to sleep all I had on the brain was Mr. Northman and showing up for my first shift at Fangtasia. The warm air was coming through the open crack in my window comforting me a little. I was very thankful that when I had returned home that Sookie was still out with her Mr. Compton. The house was dark and soothing as I strode in dropping my purse on the floor and walking up the stairs back up to my room. Throwing off my shoes and plopping into my comfy bed, grabbing my blanket pulling it to my face in hopes that it would suck all of the stress out of me.

Before I knew it the sun was spraying in through my window and the smell of bacon was wafting up into my nostrils. Apprehensively I threw off the covers. Looking down for a second I noticed that I still had on the clothes from last night. Tugging them off and throwing them in the hamper, I grabbed some clean denim shorts and a white tank. It was going to be another hot one today.

Walking down the stairs I spotted Sookie finishing up cooking, turning to me with a smile on her face. "good morning" she said with a huge grin. Giving her a smile back she handed me a plate. Sitting down trying to eat as she rambled on about her vampire boyfriend I just kept nodding and ah huh-ing as much as possible. Seems as though there little fling had become a bit more serious. I wondered how she would react about my new job, or the fact that my employer was a vampire himself. Within seconds of finishing my own thoughts she stopped and turned to me "Anna im sorry for blabbering like this. Im sorry about Sam not giving you a job, he is usually real nice about that kinda thing. Have you found anything else that could work?" I almost chocked on my sausage, coughing a little I tried to respond taking a sip of my orange juice. "umm…maybe, I found this bar not to far away might have some good prospects." wanting to get out of there before she asked anymore questions. I got up placing my dish in the sink heading outside to where the beach chairs where set up. Before I had time to close the door behind me "so what's this place called?" I heard coming from the kitchen. Closing the door quickly trying to act as though I didn't hear. I don't think this is the time to be giving out that kind of info yet. Lets see how the first night goes. There's no point in getting her panties in a twist if it didn't even work out. Setting myself down on the outstretched chairs. I closed my eyes

again sucking in the warmth of the sun.

Sorry for the short chapter…more to come…reviews reviews reviews!


	6. Chapter 5

Opening my eyes I saw that it had become dusk. Popping up out of my chair I grabbed my things and ran inside. It looked like sookie had already left of work 'thank god' I dropped my shoes at the bottom of the stairs and proceeded to run up the stairs to the shower. My heart was racing a little as I got ready for my first night of the job. A job which I wasn't really told what exactly I was to be doing but I didn't care, it was freedom. Grabbing the remote to my ihome I clicked the button on as the sounds of La Roux In For The Kill came on. Laughing to myself as I thought it was the perfect song to be getting ready for a vampire bar. Hastily walking out of the bathroom with the music still flowing I opened my closet having no idea what to wear. Picking through I wasn't sure of the look I should go for so grabbing out a leather mini I had hidden in the back part of the closet and a black and gold tank top to match. That seemed like the right attire I was hoping at least. Grabbing the comfortable and close to fuck me shoes I could find I strapped them on. I had enough time to grab a quick dinner on my way and I ran out to the car hurriedly checking my purse that I had everything. Looking at the time I had actually more time then I was thinking. It was now dark outside while I drove to the bar….a vampire bar…with a vampire boss…how did this happen again. I almost laughed at myself for being this stressed out, it might even be fun. Taking breaths as I kept on driving.

Pulling up into the parking lot the neon sign wasn't lit up yet since the bar didn't open for an hour. Shutting the car off and getting out I saw that the door was slightly open and could see a little bit of light coming from the crack. Holding my purse and straitening myself out I walked across the parking lot and to the door pushing it open. Seeing no one in sight I stepped in taking a look around. It felt strange for the bar to be empty and quiet. Seeing the door that marked employees only. Cracking it open an inch I was stopped by a hand. Making me just back a little I heard a female chuckle behind me. I turned around finding Pam behind me with a smirk on her face, she seemed happy with herself that she had startled me. "humans are just too easy" she said with a widening smile on her face. I have her a sarcastic smile back "I was just looking for someone, thought that might be a good place to start". she opened the door for me now allowing me to go though before her, I guess I wasn't walking fast enough before she brushed pasted me at a speed that I didn't even see her, I needed to get used to that for they were going to think the little rabbit was scared of everything. I followed her to where the door was the Eric's office was and she knocked on the door. A quick response of "come" came through the door a little muffled Pam grabbed the handle of the door opening it again letting me enter first. Looking into the room I was taken back when I saw Eric sitting on the edge of his desk with a woman on his lap, he had a hold of her hair gripping it tightly as I could see the pain and almost pleasure on her face. Then I saw it, she had blood dripping from her chin and into the flood in front of them, Eric looked up at us, he was obviously feeding the blood dripping from his mouth and chin his fangs out covered in red. It knocked the breath out of me as I have never seen anything like that in my life. Looking down at the floor I heard him letting go of the girl in front of us. 'just another fang banger' I thought as she left the room. Still with my eyes to the floor I heard quick words being said back and forth between Eric and Pam as they both had a chuckle obviously at my expense. At this I looked up anger rising in me out of no where. "im here to work Mr. Northman, you never specified what is was that I was to do that last time we met" my interruption got there attention away from their little personal conversation. Taking out a little black handkerchief out of his pocket he cleaned off his face a little smile rose on his lips. "Pam would you be so kind as to leave us for a while, she will be out soon enough for you to show her the ropes" Pam giving him a dirty look as she loved to play with the fresh meat left the room muttering something to herself.

Looking back up to Eric as he waved his hand at my to take a seat in front of his desk and in front of him too as he was still sitting on the edge. "you will be working around the bar witnessing a little, and anything else I require you to do." the last part of that put me on edge a little "I wont let you do what that other woman did if that's what your getting at Mr. Northman" he simply just laughed at me "only if your offering, but no that what you interrupted was my evening meal and I need you 100% if your going to be working for me." I sighed with a little relived that was not something I was signing up for. Even if that man was a god I couldn't ever see myself as allowing that. Getting up off of the desk he offered a hand to me, I took it not really thinking about it and rose from my seat. Walking me across the room he seemed to grab my hand a little tighter as he pulled it up towards his nose taking in my sent. "although you are very tempting, if you ever change your mind…" pulling my hand back out of his reach looking back up at him. He smiled at my opening the door escorting me back out to the main bar area. Pam was sitting at the bar examining her nails looking up at us approaching. "she's all yours…" Pam had that same grin on her face as before. This was going to be an interesting night.


	7. Chapter 6

And I was right….

I followed Pam towards the bar "tonight you will just be helping out the bartender…collecting empty glasses and walking around with shots" Pam said pointing out where things were. As she left me another came around the corner, a large man with a big build. 'that must be the bartender' I thought. Walking up to him from the other side of the bar I cleared my throat a little "hi im Anna, this is my first night. I guess we will be working together" I gave the man a smile. He looked at me no expression on his face and turned back around going back to his business. Feeling a little more out of place then she already did, more of the staff was starting to arrive. The bouncers, dancers, and other general staff. They all gave me the once over and just went about their business. "Here" startled a little the bartender who I still didn't know his name pushed a tray at me and started filling it up with different shots. "did Pam tell you what you are supposed to be doing?" he said. I just shook my head at him "she gave me a general idea, walking around selling shots? Picking up empty glasses?" the man just sighed and nodded. "$3 a shot and you might wanna pull up that skirt a bit girly if you wanna make some tips tonight". I looked down at my skirt, it was half way up the middle of the thighs to begin with…adjusting it some more now it was almost in the danger zone.

By the next hour the bar began to fill up rather fast. The music was pumping hard and I was already on my second tray of shots. Most of the people that I was seeing coming in were human and I was kind of surprised by this. 'I thought this was a vampire bar' I smirked to myself. Making my second round of the night I noticed that Eric had come out of his office and had taken his place on this throne on top of the small stage that was in front of the dance floor. I guess I held my gaze a little bit too long as he made eye contact with me. Quickly snapping my head away I started walking around. I was making good tips even though me ass was almost out for the world to see, I didn't care at this point. Proud of myself that I was getting the hang of this job I headed back towards the bar, before I could put my tray down for another fill a hand stopped me. "ah aren't you a little treat, haven't seen you around here before". I looked up almost at once I felt a cold chill run down my spine, I knew this was not going to be a good situation. "my first night working, do you want a shot?" even though I knew he wouldn't be interested in a shot since he had a blood only diet I still tired. "that's not really what im after, but im sure that you could give me what I do want" he was leaning down now trying to make eye contact with me. I laughed inwardly 'he was trying to glamour me, well he can try all he wants'. I tried to move away from the vampire but I knew that he wouldn't let me leave as easy as that. Putting his hand now on the top of my arm I could feel the coldness and the pain all at once. "please remove your hand Sir, I will only ask you once" I said with as much authority as possible. The vampire only started laughing at me and only made his grip stronger. "let go" I said one more now not sure if I was going to be able to control myself. Being held against my will was one thing that I hated. Locking eyes with the vampire, his laughing had stopped this time and he was glairing at me. The anger was building in me and it wasn't going to end well for either him or me. At one the vampire let go of my arm and took a step back in a submitting manner. As soon as he let go I turned away from him making my way as fast as I could in the direction of Eric's throne. Dodging my way though the dancers I was pulled back and forth with people and vampires alike who wanted me to dance with them. As soon as their hands touched me they quickly removed it in shock and backing away.

Finally in front of Eric he hadn't taken his eyes off my since the vampire at the bar had first put his hands on me. I walked around all of the fang-bangers and worshipers alike moving as close to him as I could. He seemed like the only safe place she wanted to be before she couldn't control herself much longer. "come here" he said and gestured to the small chair that was close to his. My heart was thumping in my chest I didn't think this job was such a good idea. I should have just stayed home. I should have never come to this town. All those thoughts were running though my head as I took the seat next to Eric. He was watching me the whole time, locked on every movement my body made. "im sorry" was all I could muster looking down at the floor, I didn't dare make eye contact. I felt a hand move towards my hand, I knew it was Eric's and at his touch it seemed to calm me instantly. "interesting" was all he said as he let me sit next to him for a few minutes holding my hand. Pam arrived at his side with a drink in her hand putting it down on the table that was in the middle of the throne and the small chair. Knowing it was for me I slowly took it taking sips. Whisky and coke, it felt good running down my throat making me more at ease. Finally able to look up at both Eric and Pam I gave them a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting back touching Eric's hand made me feel more comfortable. Everything in the room seem to stop or go slow. In that one instant he didn't feel like a monster that he was. He wasn't like anyone I had ever met in my life. It was weird to think that we only knew each other for a day… Not even. I have let this man no vampire see something that I never shown anyone not even Sookie knew, even though she told me about her and couldn't bring myself to tell her. I wasn't even sure what I was. Finally I was able to look up his eyes when bluest that I have ever seen. Eric was the first one to break the connection that I was feeling…I was awkwardly hoping that I wasn't the only one…that was one side of my brain of corse the other was yelling at me to stop what I was doing…was I crazy…I was letting this vampire know my secret, the one thing that was mine and mine alone.

"Better?" I heard his voice breaking the haze that I seemed to be in. I nodded slowly still noticing that my hand was in his, not caring what anyone else thought or saw at that moment. Hoping even more that Sookie wouldn't find out was even more coming into my conscious now. Retracting my hand a little faster then intended I saw both Eric and Pam smile. "I have to work…wouldn't want to upset the boss" I said as normally as I could getting up slowly off my chair. A hand came back down onto mine pulling me closer to him. "there is no worries about that happening…play nicely with the customers…and come see me after your shift". I nodded my head and he let go of my hand. Slowly turning away, I wasn't sure if I should laugh or cry at that point. Walking back over to the bar it seemed like the people this time made a walk way. Back at the bar the bartender just looked at me like nothing had happened…im sure he was used to weird shit happening all the time. Strangely enough I felt more at ease and the patrons seemed to be either scared or had a little more respect for me. Picking back up my tray and putting on that good old southern girl smile and started back though the crowd offering shots.

Every now and then I looked back up to where Eric was sitting across from me. The only thing I could do was smile.

After a few hours I had upgraded up not just shots but now shots of True Blood also. This was getting me a little more attention again but feeling those eyes on my back felt like him standing right next to me and that was the feeling I got when the other vampires in the room came up to me, I swear I had a 'Do Not Touch' sign on my back. It seemed that the crowd was beginning to die down and Eric had already made his way to his back office. I took a seat at the bar waiting for Pam to let me know that he was ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Taking a couple of shots while waiting all the thoughts of the night were whipping through my mind.

Feeling a hand on my sholder I turned around to see pam's smiling face stareing down at me.

"come on sugar, lets see if you staying or not".

Smiling back up to her in the same manner I raised up and let her escort her towards the back. Feeling a little more calm than I thought was sane we came to a holt . I watched as pam opened the door and gave me a come here finger.

Walking in it was pretty much, what an office would look like. all the filing cabinets, desk, chairs in front of the desk and a comfy looking black leather couch off the other side of the wall. I opted for the couch but thought it was better to sit in the chair. He was staring down at papers on his desk, not yet bothering to look up. I was getting antsy waiting that I had began to tap my foot against the chair leg.

I imagined him almost sitting like a king on his throne just like he did in the club. Giving me the same cheshire cat smile, just as pam had done moments ago. I couldn't hold myself back and just stare into his eyes. It seemed like hours but was but seconds he spoke.

"I feel like you have forfilled your required tasks for the night. Come back tomorrow at the same time. Goodnight Miss Stackhouse."

And that was all he had to say. I was kind of taken back a little, I didn't know wheather just to leave or same something. But what would I even say. 'didn't you feel that too' or 'I want to be a million miles away from you right now'. He had done it, really done it. He had gotten to me…

Getting up off of the chair all I could do was nodd and give a small smile. I felt rather embarrest. Hearing a small intake of breath, I looked back up at his blue eyes staring back at my own. From what had already happened that night I was just waiting for him to ask the questions, but he just sat back in this black leather desk chair and smirked a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Seeming that awkwardness was slowly getting less and less.


	10. Chapter 10

"Goodnight Miss Stackhouse" he said, the smirk slowly sliding off his face.

Grabbing the door handle on my way out of the office I pulled it closed, taking my time, feeling the line between us closing also.

Heading back into the bar area I said my goodbyes to the bartender. With a nod from him I knew he would slowly warm up to me. I laughed inwardly, ill crack that nut. Pam was again sitting at the bar twirling her hair in her perfectly manicures fingers looking absent and bored.

"I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow night, thanks" was all I could muster, she was hard to read and I didn't even think I wanted to know what went on in her head. She always seemed like she had some played out fantasy going on in there. But to my surprise she was back in the present when I spoke to her. Her eyes glancing over at me and a small smirk to her beautiful perfect lips.

"I guess we will"

That's it? That's all I get from all of them? No questions, no inquisition? I wasn't really sure that I should think, maybe they see this stuff all the time. Maybe they don't care or maybe they are just waiting for me to show them more, or tell them what I am and what I can do. Again I don't know whether to laugh or cry at this point. This job is physically and mentally draining. Maybe I should just go home, leave again, that's what I'm best at. But where would I go, I don't have a home. They only real home I've ever really had were with Gram.

Exiting the building heading towards my car and grabbing out my keys. All the thoughts and feeling of the last few years, months, days and hours started to boil over. Gram is gone, the only person who truly knew me. She knew me better than I did. Getting into the car, the quiet and the stillness of the small cocoon that was almost a safety blanket and at sometimes my home for weeks on end. the coolness of the air that had been trapped inside felt prickly on my skin, pulling my skirt down my legs feeling modest and alone I felt the tears fill my eyes. 'Not here, I can't do this here' I thought as I laid my head on the steering wheel pulling my arms around me.

Feeling the rush of everything over me at once I couldn't control the sobs as I sit in my shitty little car outside a vampire bar in a town that I told myself that I would never return to. Sobbing hard into the steering wheel now, feeling the shudders of my body shaking, uncontrolled. Coiled up in distress I never heard the faint knock on the passenger's side door.

Knocking again this time with a little bit more enthusiasm I looked up from my steering wheel steering at the one person who I never would have thought would be standing outside my car watching me sob hysterically.

Wiping away as much as a could off of my eyes, 'what must I look like right now' I thought as I wiped off the running mascara from down my face. Looking back to the person standing there, his features not giving anything away, blank stare.

"Let me in Ana" was all he said and all he needed to say. I unlocked the door and adjusted back into my seat looking down at my hands. 'This I don't need'


End file.
